Making the Perfect Picture
by Yaoi Goddess of Doom
Summary: One day Sai stumbles into Sasori's room, asking him to pose for a picture. Of course Sasori agrees to this for he likes his paintings. Little does he know that it was a picture that would soon lead to something else. SaiSaso. UKE SASORI! One chapter only.


BEHOLD A STORY FOR KITTENMUFFIN! I was looking through her profile one day (because I check everyone's profile randomly at the reviews I get) and saw that she had a sudden desire for SaiSaso! So me, to the rescue before she died to the floor with no worded experience of the new couple, wrote this! Lol, no she wasn't going to die. And yes, I was being dramatic because it's funny doing that before a yaoi. XD I hope you enjoy, kittenmuffin! UKE SASORI RAWKS OUR SOCKS!

* * *

Sasori looked down at the new puppet he was making. Whose stupid idea was it to make an animal puppet? Deidara's. Who nearly begged him to make one? Deidara. Who was suffering right now of sleepiness because the organs were just so hard to take out of the small rodent? Himself. If he just asked to make a human puppet, it would've been so much easier, but he had to go through the trouble of killing a squirrel. He just hopes after he finishes this, the blonde won't use his form of art to completely blow it up to pieces.

In the middle of his work, the door of his room opened and closed. He looked up to see Sai. For some odd reason, the Leader hired him to some well….house keeping. As in clean the rooms and such since Konan was being a real bitch about doing it. The boy had a tendency to call people "penis" and "dickwad" and such, but the two of them didn't really have a problem with each other. Considering that Sasori had taken a great interest in Sai's art, everything went well.

"Hello Sai-san. You don't have to clean, I'll do it myself…." Sasori said, wanting some privacy, and taking a long sip of his water. The teen didn't move.

"It's not about that Sasori," Sai started, not bothering to use any suffixes. "I want you to help me with my art…." He was whispering in the redhead's ear from behind him. "I was thinking of taking it to the next level…of drawing…..live nude pictures…..and was hoping to use you as the model…"

Sasori nearly choked on his drink and looked around at him. Him? As the model? "Well…errr…don't you think...you should ask Deidara?" He saw disappointment on the younger boy's face **(A.N.: Sasori is only a year older than Sai. He is also human.)** and sighed, "Well…if it's for your art…" 'And if it means us spending time together...' he silently thought to himself.

"Thank you, now all you have to do is take off your pants and boxers….well let me take them off for you. Just get on the bed," the Konoha ninja instructed, pushing him on the bed without an answer. The Akasuna slightly blushed and looked away when he felt his pants and boxers being slipped down. The Root ninja looked at his cock and it made the redhead shift uncomfortably under him. Sai groped it with a firm, but gentle grip, which made the Akatsuki member below him utter a sound of surprise and pleasure.

"What-what are you-!" Sasori yelled.

"Don't panic, I just want you to look aroused. It's great inspiration for a picture." At this, the Akasuna was at a loss for words. He glanced at Sai's onyx eyes with maroon ones, and looked away again, a bit embarrassed. Suddenly, the hand that was holding his cock started moving up and down slowly, and Sasori squirmed, forcing himself to stay there. He'd do anything for his opinion of art, everlasting and eternal, which would soon be Sai's painting, preserved to be appreciated. A slight moan escaped his lips and his eyes closed automatically, enjoying the sudden feeling of warmth all over his body. A twinge of pleasure was distinctive in his sensitive nerves, and he bit his lips softly to suppress anymore sounds. That was impossible when the black haired boy touched the tip of his cock with his tongue, lapping through the slit. His talented tongue vigorously licked up and down the shaft skillfully. Blood seeped out of the redhead's bottom lip from biting too hard and his knuckles were dead white as they gripped onto the covers.

"S-Sai," Sasori groaned, no lower than a whisper. He looked up at Sai and a flash of lust ran across his face. The redhead thought he imagined that until the boy engulfed his whole entire dick which resulted to violent deep throating. The Akasuna couldn't take the pain in his lip any longer and moaned loudly, now gripping the Root ninja's hair, trying to force him off. The attempts that were made were useless though, the strength was literally drained out of him.

"A-ahhn! Sai!! I..I'm so…-!" screamed the redhead, cumming in the younger one's mouth. Sai let the appeasing white fluid gracefully go down his throat, and swallowed the sweet treat. Sasori lay there panting and seemed not to notice the Root ninja's mouth fall away from his cock. He felt hot and it was too much heat for him. His shirt clung to his partly sweaty skin.

Sai sat on the edge of the bed, drawing the scene before him. He slightly chuckled because the strong S-ranked criminal in front of him was falling to this, and seemed to want more due to the pleading look in his eyes. He put aside his drawing and crawled up to the older man. Sai licked the bittersweet blood that was receding from the redhead's bottom lip and kissed him lightly afterward, slipping one of his hands in his shirt, pinching one of his perk nipples. Sasori yelped, revealing his inexperience, and moaned into the other artist's mouth. The Root ninja slid his hand to the other one, giving it the same treatment, and sliced the shirt off with a kunai. He slid his tongue into the older teen's mouth exploring the cavern and met the redhead's tongue. Both of them danced around each other, trying to gain dominance, and to the Akasuna's disappointment, the younger boy was victorious. During the passionate kiss, Sai slipped off his own clothes silently and broke the kiss to roughly lap at the redhead's exposed neck. He planted butterfly kisses all the way down his stomach and then gave one last peck on the Akasuna's lips.

"A-are you quite done yet?" Sasori panted, his eyes heavy lidded. Sai smiled, for real for the first time in his life.

"Only until I go all the way..." he replied, smirking. The redhead's heart went a-flutter, and the smirk turned him on. In fact, his answer to his question didn't seem bad at all. In fact, he wanted it and had his eyes on the new employee for a while. He knew Sai liked him, too, because if he REALLY wanted a picture of a pleasured Sasori, he would have told someone else to do the sexual stuff for him.

Suddenly, the Root ninja drew something on a paper and it came to life, connecting the Akasuna's wrists to the headpost of the bed. He tried to get out, but failed.

"Y-you know...I...I don't really like bondage," the redhead whispered avoiding eye contact.

"Because you lost every inch of dominance because of it?" The older man growled at the response, but he knew the Konoha ninja was right. He DESPISED being uke, but everyone he encountered said he was. He did though, grow to the fact that he was, indeed, an uke. Sai brought his fingers to Sasori's lips and on instinct, he took them in his mouth. He sucked on them passionately, being sure to moisten them very well. Naughty thoughts clouded the younger teen's head, thinking it was something else other than his fingers...

Knowing they were lubricated enough, he slid them out of the redhead's mouth and traced his fingers to his entrance. "This might hurt a bit, so brace yourself," and with that said, he stuck one in, and having no reaction from the older teen, stuck another two in. Sasori hissed in pain, grabbing for younger artist's hand and gripping it tightly. Sai licked around his earlobe, distracting him from the pain and circled his digits around inside his hole, widening it. Once he saw his uke was a little looser, he withdrew his fingers and poked the puckered entrance with his shaft.

"S-Sai...please...just...just...," Sasori started, a little moan emitting through his mouth everytime his seme's hard cock pressed against his hole.

"Please what?" Sai was having fun with this. He knew just how impatient and needy the older artist was. This was definitely driving the Akasuna off the edge and begging wasn't his thing.

"Oh, just fuck m-AAAAH!!" The redhead got cut off by his own scream when the younger teen entered inside of him halfway. Once he was fully inside, Sai let out a groan, and captured the Akasuna's lips in a forceful long kiss. "O-oh Kami (1)...it hurts so bad...Kami..."

"Nnnn...I want you saying my name, not saying a name from the heavens..." Sai waited until Sasori stopped moving about and finally was comfortable until he thrusted into him at a steady slow pace. Sharp jolts of pain traveled within the redhead's nerves, but he had a feeling it would be getting better. The pace was starting to speed up once the pain receded, replaced with waves of pleasure for both of the boys.

"Aa! F-faster...motto (2)! Please! Ahhh!" the Akasuna begged, moving along with the thrusts making the whole thing more enjoyable. Sai obliged and thrusted faster and went deeper into the shorter male, brushing slightly against his prostate. The friction in Sasori's entrance was unbearable and both boys were getting nearer to their climaxes. In time to their thrusts, the Root Ninja started pumping the Akasuna's cock and sucking fiercely on his neck.

The redhead was in such a state of euphoria, he didn't know what was happening around him anymore. The only thing that popped into his head was Sai and the pleasure was only reminding him that he was doing such things to him. The Root ninja pounded into the redhead's prostate rapidly. White light blinded Sasori until he couldn't see what was happening around him any longer.

At last, the coil in the Akasuna's stomach couldn't coil any longer and he came all over Sai's chest and his own belly, screaming Sai's name. Once Sasori's inner walls tightened around his member, Sai climaxed into his sweet uke groaning his name, the sudden rush of cum hitting Sasori's prostate a last time. The Root ninja pulled out of him, landing next to the redhead on the bed with a THUMP. He hugged the Akasuna close to him and the redhead looked up curiously.

"S-so...it took you that long to get an inspiration for a picture?" Sasori asked.

"No, I've been done with that picture like ten minutes ago..." Sai responded.

"B-baka (3)..." the redhead muttered, huggling him playfully.

"I love you too, Sori-chan."

* * *

AND THAT'S THE SWEET CLIMACTIC END! :D Hope you enjoyed kittenmuffin! And I'm officially freaked out by a dream I had last night. My 6th grade teacher I had was doing an Indian chant and dancing around... ..

kittenmuffin: UKE SASORI RULEZ!!

Me: YEZZIR!!

kittenmuffin: More like...FOOK YAHZ!! XD

Sasori:...You know...you should've at least informed me that you were finished with the painting...

Sai: Oh but baby, you seemed to be enjoying it so much...-holds Sasori's chin with a finger-

Sasori: -holds Sai by the collar of his shirt and pulls him forward for a simple kiss- Shut up.

(1) Kami: It's a Japanese God.

(2) Motto: It means "more" in Japanese.

(3) Baka: It mean "idiot" or "moron" in Japanese.


End file.
